


Los romances de Mabel Pines

by JosefoJudas



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefoJudas/pseuds/JosefoJudas
Summary: Te gusta Mabel Pines? Quieres leer de parejas cracks de ella? Te gusta el Pincest? Pues ven, lee y pide tu One Shot de nuestra querida estrella fugaz!





	1. Anuncio

Sean bienvenidos a este libro(? Y gracias por entrar aquí!

Si tienes una pareja crack con Mabel Pines aquí puedes pedir One shots de ella!  

Puede ser parejas Hetero de ella como : "Bill x Mabel"

Como Yuri así como :  "Mabel x Pacifica"

Si incluso les gustan las "Prohibidas" como el Pinecest pueden pedirlo tambien! Ya sea: "Dipper x Mabel" "Ford x Mabel" y "Stan x Mabel" eso si en estos dos últimos me tienen que especificar la edad que Mabel deberá de tener.

Pueden pedir de cualquier genero, excepto Angustia y Lemon... Si puedo darles Limé pero Lemon aun no (lamentablemente)

Si les gusta, también pueden pedir con personajes del REVERSE AU pero serán siempre emparejados con Mabel Pines no con Mabel Gleeful, por ejemplo:

"Dipper Gleeful x Mabel Pines"

"Will x Mabel Pines"

Sientan se libres de pedir su One Shot! Con gusto lo haré para ustedes! :D Los haré lo más rápido que pueda ;) no se arrepentirán!


	2. Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedido desde: Wattpad.
> 
> Pareja: Stanford Pines x Mabel. (FordBel)
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Tanto Ford como Stan son un poco más jóvenes de lo que son canónicamente.

  
_El pequeño Gravity Falls es un pueblo en donde muchas cosas extrañas pasan día a día pero que para los habitantes de dicho lugar era de lo más normal del mundo. Lugar donde se encuentra “La cabaña del Misterio”, la cual esta al cuidado de Soos y su esposa Melody._

_La cabaña sufrió remodelaciones por lo cual terminó más extendida por la parte trasera. El primer piso consiste de: Tienda, sala de estar, cocina, comedor, cuarto principal y un baño. En el segundo piso: 3 cuartos, 2 baños y el cuarto de lavado. Por ultimo en el tercer piso: 2 habitaciones y 1 baño. En el sótano también se realizaron unos pequeños cambios ahora contaba con: Sala de trabajo, 1 cuarto y 1 baño. Al final se dividieron en que Ford por supuesto quedaba con el sótano, Stan en el primer piso (el Pines se reusaba a abandonar su cuarto), Melody y Soos en el segundo (a decir verdad no querían traumatizarse con lo que encontrase en el cuarto del señor Pines) y al final Dipper y Mabel en el tercero. Por lo que el verano se llenaba de alegría cuando todos se reunían de nuevo. Pero algo en la dinámica de los Pines cambió y eso fue la cercanía que Ford y Mabel tenían conforme pasaban los años._

_A los 13 años de los menores, fue cuando Ford regresó este se rehusaba a tratar con su familia en especial con Stan ya que aun le molestaba lo que su hermano causó hace años. Con el tiempo comenzó a relacionarse con su sobrino-nieto Dipper debido a que este le recordaba a el cuando era joven, ya para finales del verano (antes de que el Raromagedon ocurriese) fue acercándose a Mabel cosa que la menor agradeció ya que pensaba que su tío no la quería. Ese pequeño periodo de tiempo fue suficiente para que ella ganara un enamoramiento._   
_El próximo año hasta mediados del verano fue que se volvieron a ver luego de que los gemelos mayores regresaran de una de sus aventuras en el océano. Dos días después se podía ver a Ford pasando tiene lo con Dipper y cierto tiempo con Mabel pero el cual era más del que había pasado antes._

_Los gemelos al cumplir los 15 años. Mabel había cambiado bastante, creció tanto de altura como de figura, agradecía las clases de baile por ayudarle en la formación de su cuerpo. Pero algo en Ford cambió, algo horrible para su alta moral y es que dentro de él se fueron creando sentimientos hacia su sobrina masa allá del familiar y eso empezó cuando Mabel ese verano le atendía y siempre estaba atenta a él, además antes de irse a casa, ella le obsequió un suéter de color rojo con el lobo de sus diarios en el centro. Y a decir verdad, le había encantado. También a esta edad, Ford descubrió el genio innato de la chica cuando esta creó una maquina que mostraba un paisaje holográfico en especifico dependiendo del animo de la persona encargada, el cual utilizó en un concurso de canto. Sin duda ella era una caja de sorpresas._

_Mabel a los 16 años se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de que su tio-abuelo tenia hacia ella, no solo por el hecho que este se pasara más tiempo con ella que con Dipper sino por los celos que este daba a conocer cuando ella se Encontraba conversando o sintiéndoles a un chico pero con quien más se mostraban los celos era cuando estaba con Stan (a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Ford, Stan siempre sería su favorito) Como siempre en cada verano, Mabel le saludaba saltando sobre él y darle un gran abrazo, en varias ocasiones ambos cocinaban el desayuno juntos, o salían al pueblo a comprar cosas nuevas para la cabaña o para el nuevo viaje de los mayores, todo siempre acompañado con una canción. Y es que Stan y Mabel se parecían, tanto así que pasaron una noche fuera ambos (para el desagrado y celos de Ford) para aparecer a la mañana siguiente con miles de dólares ganados en un casino ubicado en el próximo pueblo. Esa cercanía molestaba demás a Ford y eso a Mabel le encantaba._

_Pero el inicio de su relación fue en las ultimas semanas de verano, cuando los gemelos menores tenían 17 años y Stan y Ford ya sus 41. Ambos se encontraban trabajando en el sótano en lo que parecía un dispositivo para viajar entre dimensiones y distintos universos, que según Ford la había visto gracias a un sujeto que conoció y se hizo amigo en una de esas dimensiones y quería ver si lograba crear una propia._

_Mientras Ford trabajaba en el dispositivo, Mabel leía los informes que el mayor había hecho conforme a todo lo que había vivido y aprendido de tecnología mientras estaba en el portal, buscando algo que fuese la clave para completar el dispositivo. Todo esto mientras compartían miradas y sonrisas coquetas por parte de Mabel._

_Al final Mabel se sentó a la par de Ford hombro a hombro, ayudándole a pasar herramientas y compartir una buena conversación de ello. Tres horas después y sin que ellos se no espera en encendían el dispositivo preparándose para lo pero esta vez no explotó, ni dio descargas eléctricas como la ultima vez. Ford observó que enfrente de ellos se encontraba un portal el cual a los minutos cerró._   
_-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó Mabel aun en shock._

_-Si- Respondió Ford. Luego ambos se pusieron a reír emocionados por haberlo logrado._

_Ambos se pusieron de pie y sin pensarlo, Mabel saltó a los brazos de Ford al segundo ambos se dan cuenta de la cercanía que hay en sus rostros. Se ven a los ojos por una afirmación, al tenerla no pierden el tiempo y se unen en un apasionado beso. Sin darse Cuenta, Ford tenia a Mabel presionada en una de las paredes de la habitación donde estaban. Ford coló sus manos debajo de la camisa de Mabel tocando su espalda sacándole suspiros y gemidos, mientras Mabel tenia ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ford atrayéndolo más a ella, sus manos en la cabellera de este. Justo cuando Ford comenzaba a besar el cuello de Mabel fueron llamados._

_-¡La cena está lista! – Les ice Stan desde arriba asustando a ambos, quienes con el rostro sonrojado se quedaron viendo - ¡Es mejor que vengas rápido, Calabaza! ¡Hice tu favorito! – Al decir esto los ojos de Mabel brillaron lo que causó celos por parte de Ford quien sin previo aviso apretó el trasero de Mabel para que le volviera a prestar atención._

_Luego de reír un poco por la reacción de su tio-abuelo, Mabel le da un rápido beso en la mejilla, vuelve a estar de pie, luego de arreglarse y con un ultimo beso y sonrisa cómplice ambos se dirigen a comer._

_Sin duda el verano se había puesto más interesante._  
 _*_  
 _*_  
 _*_  
Un hombre de 49 años se encuentra sentado en el jardín trasero viendo a su joven esposa jugar con sus dos hijos, sentado sobre una de las sillas playeras que tienen en su casa. Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de la presencia de otra persona hasta que este habla.

-A-asi que a-al fin *burp* al fin tienes tu familia – Menciona este lo cual hace que Ford sonría y dirija su mirada al sujeto - ¿U-una *burp* una cerveza? *buró* p-por l-los *burp* los viejos tiempos, Ford?

-Gracias- Responde Ford aceptando la cerveza. Su amigo saluda con su mano a la joven mujer quien al verlo le regala una gran sonrisa.

-L-luego d-de *burp* de tanta mierda q-que me, me dijiste *burp* d-de la moral y t-toda e-esa porquería solo, solo *burp* p-para que tu, tu señor correcto te *burp* te quedaras con tu sobrina, tu, tu sobrina-nieta – Termina de decir este riendo – Sabia q-que eras igual de, de enfermo *burp* que yo, Ford.

-Cierra la boca – Dice Ford para luego ver a su bella sobrina-nieta y actual esposa, Mabel de ahora 25 años junto a sus gemelos, Jaden y Jordán de 3 años y ahora acompañados de su singular mascota “Pato” – No me arrepiento, estoy feliz y contento con mi familia, Rick.

-¡A-así se habla, c-compadre! – Grita Rick orgulloso - ¡A, a la *burp* a la mierda la moral, nena!

Ford no evita reír ante las palabras de su viejo amigo para luego suspirar.

 _“En verdad no me arrepiento de nada”_ piensa al ver a su familia sonriente.


	3. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedido desde: Fanfiction.  
> Pareja: Dipper Gleeful x Mabel Pines (Semi Pinecest)
> 
> Nota: Mabel y Dipper Pines como Mabel y Dipper Gleeful tienen 13 años. Bill a no fue destruido pero sus poderes se disminuyeron gracias a Ford así que convive con ellos desde el final de raromagedon con una apariencia humana. A como avancé la historia, Dipper Gleeful le llamaré Mason para no confundirles ni tampoco confundirme yo.
> 
> Nota2: Es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida (4423 palabras), perdón si no esta bien hecho(¿?

  
_Gravity Falls: 8:00 am._

  
Dipper Gleeful no sabe en donde esta o sobre que, lo único en lo que tiene conocimiento es del terrible dolor de cabeza, lo último que recuerda es estar al lado de Mabel realizando una de tantas presentaciones que su tío les obligaba a hacer para poder robarles su dinero a los clientes, después escuchó el grito por parte de su otro tío y luego un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

 _“Me las va a pagar”_ piensa mientras se toca su cabeza con su mano izquierda y al momento de sentir un vendaje alrededor de esta, abre los ojos y analiza su entorno.

Lo primero que ve es una pequeña cama con sábanas color rosa y la pared repleta de póster demasiado brillantes. _“Con solo verlos siento que se me derriten los ojos, no recuerdo que esas cosas estuviesen ahí”_ nota que el resto de la habitación se veía muy acogedora, lo cual le resulta muy extraño ya que normalmente su habitación sentía todo menos acogedora, lo cual le lleva a pensar que seguramente remodelaron un poco mientras estaba desmayado.

Ya con un poco más de energía decide bajar y desahogar su ira con su “amada” familia. A cada paso que da se siente más incómodo ya que en su toda la cabaña por dentro es totalmente diferente _“Espero que lo que sea que me golpeó no me esté jodiendo la mente”._  
Al entrar a la cocina ve algo que jamás en todo el verano.

Ahí en la cocina se encuentra su viejo tío Stanley en una musculosa semi blanca incluso se pueden ver rastros de sudor en esta, un bóxer verde con franjas verticales más claras y un par de pantuflas. En si se ve totalmente descuidado ya que incluso este está en una postura encorvada dejando ver un gran estómago. Se sorprende al verle preparar lo que parece la cena de una manera animada mientras canta.

Pero lo que más le llega de sorpresa es el ver a su gemela, aquella arpía con aire de superioridad y la cual importaba más su apariencia que cualquier otra cosa del mundo. Se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor con una diadema roja sobre su cabeza, usando un horrible (aunque un poco adorable) suéter de color rosa con la figura de una galleta en el frente, una falda negra plisada corta dejando ver un short de leggins, unas medias blancas llegan hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas de color negro.

 _“Oh Dios… Seguramente estoy delirando en estos momentos. Es decir, Stan nunca en su patética vida se dedicaría a hacer comida o caminar tan despreocupadamente de su apariencia”_ Intenta controlarse un poco y justificando lo que en esos momentos está viendo _“Además Mabel, esa arpía malcriada nunca de los nunca usaría ese tipo de ropa menos si esta se parece a la de esa tonta de Pacifica y… No puede ser”_ Entonces los ve, con una sonrisa, esa Mabel le muestra que está usando _“Son, son frenos… Si, 100% de que estoy muerto”_

-¡Hola chico que se parece a Dipper!- Saluda Mabel con una sonrisa mientras ve al chico castaño congelado en la entrada de la cocina. Esto llama la atención de Stan quien apaga la cocina y lleva la comida servida en 3 platos hacia el comedor.

-Oye niño, ven rápido y come mientras está caliente. Tienes suerte de que Mabel me convenciera en traerte aquí por mi te hubieses quedado fuera – Dice Stan mientras se sienta en otra silla y comienza a comer.

El Gleeful recobrando su movilidad se dirige a paso lento hacia los otros dos, su estómago ruje al sentir el delicioso aroma de la comida. Mientras come en silencio observa detenidamente como Stan y Mabel conversan y ríen abiertamente, y hasta donde él tiene conocimiento, tanto Mabel como Stan (los que él conoce) no se llevan para nada bien.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Cuando te vi tirado en el bosque pensé que eras mi hermano pero cuando vi esa horrible ropa- Ante esto el Gleeful se siente ofendido – Y luego me dije “No puede ser Dipper, él ni aunque estuviese loco se pondría algo parecido a lo que usa el tonto de Gideon” pero no tuve el corazón de dejarte tirado y por eso te cargué hasta aquí- Dice Mabel con una radiante sonrisa, el chico se sorprende al escuchar que ella le cargó para verse alguien tan delicada y tierna en esas ropas sí que tenía fuerza – Por cierto, como no soportaba verte con ese espantoso atuendo me tomé el tiempo de cambiarte – Muy bien, eso hizo atragantarse con la comida que tiene en la boca.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! – Grita avergonzado.

-¿Qué? Eres como una de esas copias que hizo Dipper en la copiadora mágica, y no sería la primera vez que cambio de ropa a alguien… Incluso tienes la misma marca de nacimiento en la frente – Dice como si nada la chica terminando de comer.

-Ahora contesta la pregunta pequeño Punk, ¿Cómo te llamas y por qué te pareces tanto a mi sobrino… solo que un poco menos penoso? – Pregunta esta vez Stanley luego de eructar.

-Muy bien. Ya tuve suficiente. Si esto es una broma no es para nada graciosa-

En ese momento se escucha la voz del inigualable Soos junto a la voz de su novia Melody.

-¡Muy bueno días, Señor Pines!- Saluda Soos – El mejor reparador de todo Gravity Falls ha llegado junto a su linda chica.

-¡Soos! ¡Melody! – Grita emocionada, Mabel y sale corriendo a saludar en persona a sus amigos. Dejando a ambos varones en la cocina.

-…Un momento ¿Gravity Falls? y ¿Acaba de llamarte Pines?- Pregunta el Gleeful ahora confundido - ¿Desde cuándo te apellidas Pines?

-Desde que mis padres decidieron tenerme a mí y a mi hermano hace ya 58 años, ahora dime tu nombre mocoso, claro, si es que quieres que te regrese esto – Termina de decir Stan dejando ver un amuleto de que siempre estaba con él.

-¡Devuélvelo ahora mismo! ¡No tengo porque decirte algo!- Grita molesto el chico golpeando sus puños sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien, si quieres que las cosas sean así, dile adiós para siempre a tu amuleto- Termina de decir Stan guardando el amuleto y dirigirse en dirección a su habitación.

Y así fue como terminó esa mañana en la cabaña del misterio.

_Gravity Falls: 3:00 pm._

El chico Gleeful se encuentra sobre la cama de su Yo de esa dimensión (desde esa mañana comenzó a analizar todo el asunto de la actitud extraña de su familia y conocidos, llegando a la respuesta de que se encuentra en un universo alterno) ideando una manera para volver a su propio universo, se siente incómodo por toda la felicidad sincera que irradia la familia Pines.

En lo que ha aprendido en el poco tiempo es que:

1-Su familia se apellida Pines.

2-El puedo en vez de ser Reverse Falls, es Gravity Falls.

3-Wenddy es más cool y Robbie menos tímido pero más desesperado por sexo.

De Gideon y Pacifica aún no tiene conocimiento ya que cada vez que intentó sacar el flote el tema se cambia totalmente. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por Mabel quien le dice muy emocionada que vayan al pueblo a caminar un poco.

_Flashback:_

_El Gleeful apenas se estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse su vista se dirige ahí solo para encontrarse con Mabel._

_-Sé que no eres de por aquí- Dijo Mabel._

_-Claro que no soy de este pueblo…- Respondió el chico pero fue interrumpido._

_-Me refería a que no eres de esta dimensión, tonto- Dijo Mabel – Es más que obvio que no eres de aquí. Estoy 110% segura que eres la versión malvada de mi hermano – Mencionó esto debido a como estaba vestido el otro._

_Una camisa blanca mangas largas de vestir con las mangas recogidas, un pantalón negro, un par de botines negros y para terminar, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás de manera que dejaba ver la ya conocida marca de nacimiento en forma de constelación._

_-Además de eso por supuesto, mi hermano es el único en el mundo que tiene ese tipo de marca de nacimiento-_

_-Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué no me confundiste con tu hermano cuando me encontraste?- Preguntó curioso el Gleeful._

_Mabel sonrió – Que clase de hermana mayor y gemela sería si no conociera a la perfección a mi torpe y tierno hermano –Terminó de decir orgullosa – Y que ni en un millón de años Dipper desaprovecharía la oportunidad de salir a investigar junto al tío Ford._

_El chico se encontraba sorprendido, y se corrigió al comparar a esta Mabel con la Pacifica de su dimensión, la castaña en frente de él aun con su aura de inocencia y despistada, era más y observadora que incluso la Mabel que él conoce._

_-Me has sorprendido, creo que es justo que me presente como se debe – El Gleeful se acerca a Mabel y toma su mano derecha – Mi nombre es Mason “Dipper” Gleeful – La castaña soltó una risa ante el apellido cosa que no molestó al otro- Será un placer que me tengas bajo tu cuida, mi querida hermana de otra dimensión – Terminó de decir para luego besar la mano de las castaña escuchando otra risa de parte de ella._

_Fin de Flashbak._

Ahora ambos castaños se encuentran caminando en las calles de Gravity Falls, todo era totalmente lo contrario a cómo eran las cosas en Reverse Falls, principalmente todo se ve más colorido y alegre.

Mabel en cambio se siente feliz que aunque no es su hermano en si quien está junto a ella en ese momento al menos tiene a alguien con quien conversar. Tanto Grenda como Candy ese verano no se encuentran en el pueblo, Grenda está pasándolo junto a su novio y familia; en cambio Candy en un campamento de verano de arte.

El destino de ambos es el lugar donde Mabel y Stan les gustaba pasar el tiempo junto.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Anuncia alegre Mabel.

-¿Centro de boxeo juvenil?- Lee en voz alta, Mason. Quien voltea a ver a Mabel - ¿Qué hacemos aquí, mi querida Mabel?

-¡A recibir clases de boxeo, por supuesto! – Responde ella – Desde el inicio de verano le pedí al tío Stan que me enseñara de pelear y unos días después me inscribió a clases de boxeo. Normalmente es él quien me trae y me da ánimos pero como está ocupado con cosas de la cabaña te pedí que vinieras conmigo- Termina de contar para luego entrar al local seguida de Mason.

Este ultimo toma asiento en unas gradas y observa que el dicho lugar se encontraban varios chicos, se puede decir que Mabel es la única chica que participa en ese lugar, esto por preocupa al castaño. Su pensamiento se ve interrumpido gracias a la castaña quien sale del vestidor y se dirige a él. Mason siente su corazón latir rápido y como su rostro se calienta al ver a Mabel con su nuevo atuendo.

La chica Pines lleva puesto un top deportivo de color rosa cesando ver su (algo) trabajado abdomen, el short de leggins negro (el que llevaba puesto ese día debajo de su falda) y un par de zapatos deportivos rosados. Desde los dedos hasta por debajo del codo tiene vendados ambos brazos. Para acabar su cabello esta recogido en una coleta baja dejando ver de alguna manera su cuello (el cual el chico Gleeful no dejaba de ver)

Todo a su alrededor ha desaparecido solo se encuentran tanto él como ella, solo ellos dos, al menos hasta que escuchó la risa de Mabel. Digamos eso solo le agrego más encanto a ella.

 _“Ni la elegancia de mi hermana ni lo ordinario de Pacífica se compara a la belleza y calidez de Mabel Pines”_ piensa Mason para luego escuchar a lo que la chica dice.

-¿Me podrías cuidar mi bolso, por favor? Solo será hasta que termine la pelea de hoy – Dice Mabel lo que obtiene un asentimiento de cabeza como afirmación -¡Bien!

-Mi querida, Mabel ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? – Habla Mason aun curioso mientras ve a Mabel hacer un breve calentamiento.

-Dispara-

-¿Por qué practicas boxeo?-

Mabel se detiene un momento para observarle y decir – La verdad siempre me ha llamado la atención deporte y cuando le comenté a mi tío Stan cuando regresamos este año, me felicito y me inscribió aquí. Aun inicio no me agradó mucho por el hecho de golpear a la gente pero con el tiempo el tío Stan me hizo ver el lado positivo. Aprendo a defenderme y también me ayuda a relajarme… de una extraña manera – Termina de decir.

-Me parece lógico – Dice Mason acomodando el bolso junto a el - ¿No es difícil luchar con chicos? Ya que veo que eres la única chica aquí – Dijo esto con un poco de celos al solo imaginarse a esa dulce y bella chica siendo el centro de atención de todos esos chicos.

-Claro que no, soy muy buena además que el tío Stan es mi segundo entrenador – Dice con orgullo.

Antes de que uno de ellos dijesen algo más un chico que parece de la edad de 13 años como ellos, de cabello rojo algo rizado y ojos verdes, con pecas en sus mejillas, de top deportivo masculino negro y short azul, zapatos verdes. Su cuerpo se veía trabajado gracias a años de trabajo como leñador así como las clases de boxeo.

Ese chico no es nada más y nada menos de Marcus Corduroy, hijo de Varonil Dan y hermano menor de Wendy.

-Así que volviste niña rosa, tu oponente hoy seré yo. No por lo que hiciste tu y tu hermano el año pasado quiere decir que iré suave Contigo. Así que preparare Mocosa, hoy vas a caer – Termina de decir para dirigirse al ring donde se realizaría su combate con la castaña.

Mason está molesto “ _Como se atreve ese bruto de pacotilla hablar así de MI Mabel”_ sus ojos azules brillaron por la ira pero antes de hacer algo la voz de Mabel le detuvo.

-Hoy lo destrozo – Dice esta con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego ser llamada por Mathias Williams su entrenador, para que subiera al ring – Es hora de irme, ¡Deséame suerte, Mason! – Dice dándole un abrazo antes de irse al ring sin darse cuenta del nuevo sonrojo en el rostro del Gleeful.

 _Una hora después_ :

Ambos castaños se encuentran caminando de nuevo en las calles de Gravity Falls (Mason lleva cargando el bolso de Mabel) riendo divertidos, principalmente Mabel, Mason solo sonríe con orgullo luego de que la castaña dejara inconsciente al de cabello rojo en el 4to round, si bien ella recibió algunos golpes, el Chico Corduroy se llevó la peor parte quedando con un ojo morado y el labio inferior partido.

-Debo decir que estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti, mi querida Mabel. Acabaste con él – Menciona Mason viendo a la Chica.

-¡Nadie puede contra Mabel Pines! ¡Gemela Alfa! ¡Gemela Alfa! – Responde emocionada Mabel (con su ropa ya cambiada) elevando sus manos al aire y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

De nuevo una cálida atmósfera se forma alrededor de ellos, aunque al parecer solo Mason era consiente de ella ya que la castaña se veía inmersa en su propio mundo. El de ojos azules no puede desviar su vista de ella.

Pero para su mala suerte esa atmósfera fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-¡Oh, mi amado pastelito!- De un momento a otro un chico de unos 10 años de cabello blanco muy abultado y de traje color celeste y unas botas blancas.

 _“No puede ser”_ piensa Mason al ver a su molesto ‘vecino’ de esa dimensión llevar puesto una versión horrenda y sin clase de su traje.  
-No molestes, Gideon. Y ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así – Le dice Mabel con una cara de molestia en su rostro.

-Oh vamos, amada mía. Solo quería saber si te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo – Menciona Gideon en un intento de ‘seducción’  
Esto genera una expresión de asco e incomodidad en el rostro de Mabel cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

-Ella no tiene tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con insectos como tu – Dice Mason con aire superior viendo seriamente a Gideon, este lleva su mirada al Castaño – Vámonos, mi querida Mabel.

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para decirme eso? – Pregunta molesto Gideon, ya que nadie se mete entre él y su chica amada - ¡No tienes derecho a llevarte a Mabel de mi lado!

Ante esa pregunta Mason se siente agradecido con Mabel por cubrirle con maquillaje su marca de nacimiento y así no ser confundido con “Dipper”.

-Tengo todo el derecho como SU NOVIO- Dice la molesto ganándose la sorpresa de ambos chicos – Y como SU NOVIO debo de protegerla de parásitos molestos como tú, así que la próxima vez que te vea molestando a MI NOVIA no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente – Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente asustando al menor quien queda petrificado – Ahora si nos disculpas debemos regresar a la cabaña del misterio.

Sin más y acomodando el bolso de Mabel en su hombro, toma de la mano a la castaña y siguen caminando dejando al Gleeful menor en la calle con el corazón roto.

Ambos siguen caminando aun tomados de las manos, cada uno en su propio mundo hasta que llegan a la Cabaña del Misterio, donde al estar en la entrada, Mabel decide soltarse de las manos cosa que hace que el chico voltee a verla topándose con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme con Gideon! Aunque es extraño que ‘mi gemelo' se haya autoproclamado mi posesivo novio– Ríe divertida Mabel para luego verle a los ojos de una manera cálida cosa que de nuevo hizo sonrojar al chico – En serio muchas gracias – Sin más le da un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo aun más al chico – Vamos, seguro el tío Stan nos tiene algo que comer – Luego de una sonrisa entra a la cabaña.

Mientras tanto Mason toca con sus dedos la mejilla donde Mabel le besó, su corazón late rápidamente y a su pesar sabe que está condenado.

Se a enamorado de la versión de otro universo de su hermana.

“ _Aunque esta versión es mejor que la versión original de mi querida hermana”_ piensa Mason antes de entrar.

 _Una semana después_ :

De nuevo ambos chicos se encuentran caminado por Gravity Falls, esta vez van a la tienda a comprar víveres para la llegada del otro par de gemelos quienes regresan el día siguiente.

Durante esa semana, Mason cada vez se enamoró más y más de la chica Pines, tanto de su sonrisa, sus chiste malos, sus coloridos suéteres, de todo de ella. Siempre sentía celos cada que otro chico hablase con ella o que ella se sonriese pero en ese aspecto él no podía enojarse con Ella, Mabel es muy amable e inocente ella no tiene la culpa de nada, todo son esos tipos que la veían.

Esta vez al salir se toparon con nadie mas y nadie menos que Pacifica Northwest. Al verla, Mason al verla solo pudo pensar en su gemela, por ello piensa que ambas chicas no se llevan bien como es característico en su universo, más por la expresión de superioridad en el rostro de la rubia.

-¡Pacifica! – Grita emocionada Mabel quien deja la bolsa de las compras que carga Y abraza a la rubia quien grita por dicha acción.

-¡Mabel, suéltame! ¡Arrugas mi traje y no me dejas respirar – Dice Pacifica logrando que la castaña la suelte – Es un gusto verte, chica Pines – Luego ve al chico que las ve con sorpresa y quien le parece familiar - ¿Quién es él?

-¡Oh! Él, bueno, él el Mason mi n-novio – Dice Mabel un poco apenada ya que aun no se acostumbrada a ello.

-¿En serio? Pues felicidades, por cierto, un gusto, soy Pacifica Northwest –

-El gusto es Mío- Dice Mason tomando la mano de la rubia y besándola logrando sonrojaría.

-Vaya, Mabel. Te sacaste la lotería con este – Ante esto ambas ríen.

-Por cierto, ¿Mañana irás, verdad? – Pregunta Mabel.

-Claro, no me perdería la bienvenida de tu hermano, aunque creo que llegare más tarde, bueno tengo que comprar unas cosas, nos vemos mañana –

Sin más se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su destino. Con el transcurso de regreso, Mabel le cuenta a Mason como es que ella y Pacifica se volvieron buenas amigas. Al final del día el chico Gleeful cierra su mente en no querer regresar a su dimensión, después de todo aquí tiene a su dulce y amada Mabel.

Pero dicha tranquilidad se va al día siguiente:

_Al día siguiente: 9:00 am._

Mabel y Stan se encuentran en el comedor de la casa jugando tranquilamente con cartas, Mason les observaba desde otro extremo del comedor, los 3 disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Ese día todos los que todos tienen el día libre por ello, Soos junto a Melody y abuelita, salieron a dar un paseo al pueblo vecino.

Ese día Mason decidió confesarse a Mabel, ya estaba todo planeado hasta que la puerta principal de abre y aparece un niño con una gorra blanca con azul y un pino de color azul.

-¡Mabel!- Dice con una voz algo chillona.

-¡Dipper!- Grita Mabel quien corre a toda marcha hacia el chico y salta a sus brazos.

Ante el impacto el chico cae sobre su trasero y su gorra cae al suelo dejando ver una melena castaña y cierta marca de nacimiento en su frente. Ante eso Mason se da cuenta que ese chico es su versión de ese universo. Al verlo no puede evitar sentir tristeza, ira y celos. Ver como Mabel es de apegada y cariñosa con su hermano gemelo, como ella le brinda cálidos abrazos a si como varios besos en sus mejillas y el chico Pines felizmente aceptándolos.

-Acéptalo, hijo. Nunca tuviste oportunidad, ella solo te ve como su hermano – Escucha decir a Stan quien después de es va saludar a su sobrino y a su gemelo.

Entonces escucha otra voz, una un poco distorsionada.

-¿Y para no hay beso, Estrella Fugaz?- Ahora frente a ellos se encuentra un sujeto quien aparente tener unos 22 años, de cabello rubio con mechones negros, de piel bronceada, una camisa blanca de vestir con un chaleco amarillo sobre este, un pequeño sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza, un pantalón de salir negro y botines negros, este en su mano izquierda lleva un bastón negro y en su rostro se ve su ojos derecho cubierto con un parche y con una sonrisa no tan inocente pero que al segundo se desapareció para que su rostro tomara una expresión de molestia.

En un momento a Otro, Mason se encuentra acorralado en una de las paredes de la cabaña con Bill sosteniéndole del cuello. El de ojos azules ve los ojos amarillos del demonio y observa en ellos la emoción que un poco tiempo se hizo familiar, “celos”.

-¡Bill! ¡Alto, no lo lastimes!- Grita Ford intentando detenerlo.

-Estas muy lejos de tu universo, no lo crees ¿Gleeful? ¿No deberías estar explotando a aquel inútil de Will?- Menciona Bill con un brillo en sus ojos para luego susurrarle al oído – Tiene suerte de que Estrella Fugaz esté aquí – Sin más lo deja caer al suelo y caminar como si nada.

Después de aquella confusión, Mabel les cuenta todo lo que ocurrió mientras ellos no estaban en la Cabaña, Bill de vez en cuando intervenía y le ayudaba a explicar. Durante la explicación tanto Dipper como Mason se veían intensamente, uno con desconfianza y el otro con burla. Ford ingería toda la información que escuchaba, mientras Stan no les prestaba mucha atención.

De alguna manera y para la molestia de Mason, Bill logró convencer a los Pines de que él podría enviar al Gleeful a su universo con un poco de ayuda de Seis Dedos, aunque se decidió que se realizaría al día siguiente. Esa noche fue la peor para el Gleeful.

En primer lugar su orgullo quedó pisoteado cuando descubrió que Dipper formalizó su relación con Pacífica. Segundo, Ford como Stan no le dejaron tranquilo, el primero en hacerle preguntas y el otro por recordarle de su amuleto.

Pero lo peor fue lo tercero, su querida y dulce Mabel le ignoró el resto del día, su atención solo fue para su Hermano a quien no le soltaba de la mano o no lo dejó de abrazar, hasta que esté salió con Pacífica pero luego de ello Mabel se mantuvo con el demonio, Bill quien al parecer disfrutaba demás de la compañía de la menor.

 _Al día siguiente: 3:00 pm._  
 _Reverse Falls_.

El chico Gleeful entra a la helada Cabaña del Misterio… a su hogar, en ella dentro está su hermana gemela quien le ve con indiferencia, él le devuelve la mirada.

-Así que al fin llegas, querido hermano- Saluda con voz monótona carente de cariño.

-Se ve lo mucho que me extrañaste en todo este tiempo que estuve perdido, querida hermana - Responde él con indiferencia mientras se dirige a su habitación.

-No importa, es mejor que descanses dentro de poco tendremos otro show.

Sin decir nada más, el chico se encierra en su habitación ( por que si, el ahí tiene su propio cuarto) al estar en la privacidad deja por fin salir una lágrima traicionera mientras siente como su corazón se rompe en pedazos. Se desliza hasta quedar sentado en el piso de la habitación y abrazar a su pecho el único recuerdo que conserva de aquella dulce chica que robó su corazón.

Un suéter de color blanco con un pino y un corazón en el frente.  
…  
Pero, en ese momento, algo en su mente de activó, sus ojos tomaron un brillo peligroso, aspira profundamente el aroma de la chica impregnado en el suéter y con una sonrisa solo un pensamiento cruza por su mente.

_“Sin importar que, de alguna u otra manera serás mía, Mabel Pines”_


End file.
